Lost and Found
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: Lucy's found by Sting and Rogue in the forest after being beaten by her loved ones. Now she's found a new family and their here to protect her, through it all. She may find all she's looking for including love and family. First Fanfic!
1. The Start

**(The Grand Magic Games never happened, neither did the 7 year time skip, and Sting and Rogues dragons are still alive.) **

**Its my first Fanfic so be nice! **

A blond walked through the forest. Her body covered in bruises, gashes, cuts, burns, and blood. Her revealing clothes barely covered her body as they were in shreds.

The un-shed tears blurred her vision as she stumbled about the thicket. Her hand pressed on her largest wound on her stomach to stop the bleeding.

_'Why?'_

She asked herself. _'I thought they were my nakama. My friends. My... family. I was wrong, they didn't love me like I loved them.'_ Her thoughts were stopped when she sobbed causing her more pain. She stumbled over a branch, falling into a field. Oddly, she could hear voices calling out for her, but all she could do was close her eyes and curse before falling into darkness. The last thing she could comprehend; strong arms wrapping around her. _'Danm you... Fairy Tai-' _

O~o~o~o~o~**P.O.V Normal**~o~o~o~O

A groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked repeatedly trying to clear her eyes of sleep. Her body felt stiff as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. The room was unfamiliar to her, completely white and gray.

She pulled up her black hospital robe to see her wounds were almost healed. Noticing her magic was fully restored she centered a little magic making a light engulf her. When it disappeared she was left in a pair of black short-shorts, a black turtleneck shirt that hugged her body just right with hanging sleeves, a pair of black flats, her flowing blond in a loose bun, letting hair frame her face.

She needed to get out of here as soon as possible. It wasn't safe for her, no matter where she went but she still needed to run. Her legs weren't as stable as she would have liked but she still went to the only door in the room and opened it. She found herself looking into the great hall of an unknown guild with all the members looking straight at her. "She's up! Dont let her leave!" Someone yelled.

With a low hiss she took off for the front door. Two figures blocked her path, she jumped up and kicked one into the other making them K.O. She took off again dodging the incoming mages. It was when a someone grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, she stop struggling. "Oh, she stopped."

A girl with long black hair stepped in front of her and grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. "Who are you?" She hissed.

She met the girls gaze and smirked.

_"Great monster heed my call!_

_Your master and friend._

_May my roar defeat all my enemies as you lend me power._

_Spread you wings and take flight!_

_Open, gate of the dragon, Steller!"_

The girl stepped back as a bright light blinded her. The man holding her flew back as a large beast appeared around her. It rounded her protectively. "Child, I can not stay for long. Your body has too much strain."

She nodded sending the gold dragon a look it nodded back at her. Its wings flapped, sending most of the mages flying back. "I will leave you now, child. Make us proud and win." The dragon engulfed in a light and disappeared. As they were blinded by the light she took off to the door.

As she reached the door magic ropes tied around her limbs hanging her two feet off the ground. She didn't make a sound as the ropes around her wrists tightened. "Who the hell are you!?" The black-haired girl yelled stepping in front of her.

She hissed again pulling on her ropes. A blond-haired boy stepped up by her. "We brought you here when we found you in Crocus forest. You were beat to hell and on the verge of death, be a little grateful."

"It would have been better if you just left me there to die!" She yelled, struggling.

The black-haired girl slapped her. "Tell us your name."

She leaned forward and hissed in her face. "Screw you." She slapped her again, walked away and yelled that they should keep her tied up until she talks.

They guild went back to their seats, still keeping an eye on her. Soon the blond from earlier and a black-haired boy walked in front of her. "Who are you?"

She turned her head away from them. "Up yours."

"Sting, forget it. She's not going to tell us anything." The black-haired boy said in monotone.

"We still have to try, Rogue. So, who are you?" He asked again.

She lifted her head to them and smirked. "Get me down, some food and water and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Sting nodded quickly getting her a plate of food. He then told a guy named Rufus to put her down. He helped her to the bar letting her eat. Once she was done she sighed, stretching her arms out in front of her. "Names Lucy." She said finally.

Rogue nodded from his place beside her. "What were you doing half-dead in the forest?"

Lucy leaned back in her seat and smiled sadly. "... My so-called nakama beat me."

"How long were you wandering around that forest?"

"I don't know. I remember running into the forest, then a few minutes of traveling through brush in the dark, then I remember the last hour before I came into that clearing."

They nodded as Sting asked. "How do you have a dragon."

Lucy's face brightened "He's one of my spirits! His names Steller. He's one of my strongest too, stronger than even Loke. Theres 18 black keys in all and I have two!"

Sting nodded. "Who's your second black key?"

"That I don't know. I haven't contracted him yet, although I know he's the dragon of Shadows. I found him on my last mission in a dark cave." Lucy smiled as the boys eyes widened.

"You mean Skiadrum is a Celestial Spirit?" Rogue said calmly.

Lucy laughed looking up at the roof. "No, your dragons left on 7/7/7 right?" They both nodded. "Well, each dragon lost their power on that day. When that happened they made a contract with the Celestial Spirit King, they were to live in the spirit world until the next time they needed to train a Dragon Slayer. But they don't remember anything except who they trained after going back to the Spirit world. I'm sorry but they wouldn't know you, you're just a name in the back of their heads, no face to connect them to."

Rogue nodded in understanding, so did Sting. "You're going to need a place to stay tonight, right?" Sting asked getting up.

Lucy nodded slowly. "We have an open bedroom. Stay with us." Rogue finished.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm not going to stay longer than it takes to finish this drink."

"Why is that?"

"Dont wanna." She said simply.

Sting sweatdropped and grabbed her around the waist. "You can't leave with your magic drained and still wounded. So your staying with us."

Lucy squirmed in his arms but made no move to get out of his grasp. The three walked a few blocks until coming to a big building painted gray with a red roof.

Walking in, it was mostly clean, but you could tell it was owned by guys, gray walls, black and red ferniture, a musky pine smell, yep all guy. Lucy squeaked as Sting plopped her down on the couch. "What the hell Stingy-bee?!" She cursed as she felt pain from the healing gash on her stomach.

Stings eyes widened. "Stingy-bee?" He questioned as Rogue held in his laughter.

"Yes you moron, I called you Stingy-bee! And that hurt!" She growled. Sting nodded slowly.

Rogue cleared his throat, drawing attention to him. "I'll show you to your room." Lucy nodded standing up. She followed him up a staircase to the right, there was another open room that looked like another livingroom. There were four doors on three walls. He opened one, saying it was hers. Another door was in her room. He said that it connected to Rogues. The other two doors in the second livingroom was Stings bedroom, and the bathroom.

Her room was a pleasantly light green with a normal queen size bed, a black wood dresser was on the right, next to the connecting door. A sliding door was next to the bed, she assumed to be the closet, and a window with dark green curtains. "Thanks." She murmured.

"You're welcome." He monotoned shifting his weight to his other foot.

Rogue jumped back as a small light came from Lucy, but soon disappeared, leaving her with a slightly peeved look on her face. "What was that?" Rogue asked.

"My magic failing." She grumbled.

"What magic did you try to use?"

"It's ring magic, called materialization." Lucy sat on the bed and threw her head back. "And I don't have any clothes to use until I regain my magic." She whispered the last part.

Due to Dragon Slaying hearing Rogue heard. He walked across the room without a word and opened the conjoining door, coming back a second later with a large shirt and a pair of shorts.

He handed them to her and went back to stand by the door. "Thanks." She said lowly. Rogue nodded looking away. "I would love to continue this wonderful awkward silence but I would like to change now." Lucy said in an amused tone.

Rogue nodded than left. Once he was out of sight Lucy giggled and started to strip, putting on just the shirt Rogue had given her. She crawled under the soft black blankets of her bed, sleep soon came over her.


	2. My Forgotten Chapter- A Night Of Fear

**This is my forgotten chapter. It's the real 'A Night Of Fear'. So here it is.**

* * *

**_DREAM-LAND~~_**

_Lucy sat at the bar talking with the beautiful barmaid, Mira-jane. Smiles and laugher fulled her peaceful guild. Her two friends, Wendy and Levy, came and sat on either side of her._

_Suddenly it grew deathly quiet, making her and her friend turn. There, with magic flaring, was the guild. Their faces of pure rage. The first to speak was Erza. "You four have disgraced this guild! We want you out!"_

_Lucy looked at them confused. "W-why? What d-did we do?"_

_"YOUR TO WEAK TO BE IN THE STRONGEST GUILD! GET OUT!" Natsu yelled making the girls jump. Wendy and Levy were on the verge of tears now._

_"IF YOU DONT LEAVE NOW YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT!" Erza yelled drawing her sword._

_They were frozen in fear, couldn't move. After a few seconds the guild moved forward. Lucy held her arms out, protecting her friends. "GO!" Lucy screamed at her friends._

_They didn't move as the guild sent a few attacks at her. Lucy screamed again. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Mira grabbed Wendy and Levy and ran for the door, with the two struggling. Levy and Wendy screamed as Lucy was hit was more attacks._

_"NO... NO, LUCY, NO! NOOO!" Wendy's voice yelled as she was pulled through the guilds doors. Lucy was on the ground now, being kicked. Suddenly Erza delivered a heavy attack with her sword. "NO, LUCY, NO!" Wendy's voice still came, still pained._

**_~End Of Dream-Land~_**

"NO!" Lucy shot up. Her body lined with sweat and eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Even thought the tears were not fallen a sudden sob racked her body. Her hand covered her mouth as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Lucy flinched when both doors were thrown open, reveling two very worried Dragon Slayers. Another sob racked her body, their tense muscles relapsed as they walked toward her. "Lucy, are you ok?" Sting asked softly, sitting on the side of her bed.

Her head shook slightly signaling she was, defiantly, not. Another sob made its way through her body, but still no tears. "I-I-I can s-still hear her v-voice calling..."

Rogue sat on the other side of Lucy and touched her shoulder, the contact made her flinch. He gently pulled the girl to his chest, with some hesitation she rapped her arms around him and her face dug into his chest. Rogue looked up from the shaking girl. "I got this, go back to bed."

Sting nodded slowly then made his way out of the room. Rogue rubbed small circles with his thumb into her shoulder en tell her sobs subsided. "T-thanks." She said pulling away.

Rogue nodded. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"I-I think so..." She shuddered looking down at her folded legs.

"Who's voice is it?" Lucy's breathe hitched. "Dont anser that." Rogue said quickly getting up. Lucy reached out and grabbed his shirt in panic. She gasped and looked down as he looked at her surprised, not showing it.

"D-dont go, please." She whispered, head still down. Rogue nodded and sat down as she let go. Lucy leaned on his shoulder. "I'm s-sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, letting her lay half on him. "Cry." Rogue mumbled. Lucy looked up at him as sniffled.

"Huh?"

"You can cry, I wont judge." He said again looking away. Lucy's head leaned back on his chest as a small sob escaped her thought. Her tears silently fell down her flushed cheeks. Only small sobs sounded in the room.

Soon Lucy's crying subsided again and she wiped her tears away. She looked up at him through her lashes to see he had his eyes closed and his breathing was evened but she knew he wasnt a sleeping. She pushed herself up to face him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Rogue."

His eyes opened and he smirked slightly. "Hn." Was all he said his eyes shut again. Lucy smiled to herself and lay her head back on his chest, letting sleep consume her.

* * *

**GAHHH! I can't beleave I forgot this chapter, Its one of my faves by far. Sorry for that thought. But I hope it makes sence now. **

**SINDER-CHAR!**


	3. Her Wounds and His Kindness

**Shout out to 'JustBreath', one of my fave people in this world. She's my muse and one of the people I can count on when I;m sad. THEN TO THE STORY!**

Rogue woke up in the morning to a ray of light streaming threw the window and onto his face. Looking around he noticed that Lucy was gone with no trace, not even her sent (**Rogue noticed**). She must have left as she said, he thought running his hands through his hair.

He walked to the door and opened it, he was surprised when the sent of food hit his nose. Walking down stairs he found the table was filled with food like it was every morning, but he knew Sting hadn't cooked the food because, well, Sting couldnt cook **AT ALL** and he had surly hadn't made it in his sleep. Witch met Lucy had cooked it all.

Sting was sitting at the table, wolfing down his food. A note sat on his side of the table on his untouched and covered food. Rogue sat and looked over to Sting. "I would have thought you would try to eat my food by now."

Sting scoffed and reached over to him but was stopped by a gold ruin wall. "I woulda but I can't." Rogue smiled to himself as he read the letter.

_Rogue-_

_Thanks for last night. Hope you and Sting like the food. I'll see you guys soon._

_Lucy_

_P.S The ruins will disappear once your done eating._

With a quick look over his food he started eating.

O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O

When they were done Rogue took their plates the kitchen and set them in the sink. A small smile came to his face as he found no mess from making breakfast. To bad she left us, Rogue mused in his head. He then walked up to his room and got his clothes for the day.

He got in a shower, got dressed, then waited for Sting in the living room. Once Sting was there they quickly headed to the guild. Rogue stopped as he felt a fermilure magic presents, turning to the side he found himself looking into the forest. "Sting you feel that?"

Sting was looking the same way he was. "Yeah. Why is she there?" Rogue shook his head, saying he didn't know, and headed into the forest were the feeling was coming from.

They walked for some time before coming to a feald wair a bright light was blaring. Coming forward they found Lucy floating a few feet in the air, her eyes closed, hair flowing out in different directions, and spinning slowly. Screens, numbers, and enchant writing flew around her. They watched her for about twenty minutes before her eyes snapped open and she floated to the ground with a smirk. "Found you." She murmured as a skreen appeared showing three girls walking through a forest slowly.

"Lucy?" Sting asked making her jump.

The skreen started to waver when she faced them. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"We followed your magic here." Rogue monotone.

Lucy 'tsk'ed and looked away, turning on her heel she steadied the screen. The three girls were now drinking at a steam. Lucy grit her teeth as she watched. She couldnt watch any more, waving her hand in front of her the screen disappeared. "Rogue, before I go do you want to meet Skiadrum?"

Rogues eyes widened, would she actually let him meet his lost parent? "Y-yes."

Lucy smiled at his and held out her hand, a black key appeared with a small flash of gold. Her legs spread as she thrust the key in front of her, a black shadow-like magic circle appeared at the end of the key. "I am one who creates paths to the celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through your gate! Open, gate of Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum!"

Another back magic circle appeared, but this time it was the size of a house, and a black poof of smoke. In the middle a large dragon **(Look the image up online!)** appeared, its head went up and let out an ear pitching roar. His head went back down and it lay down to get eye level with her. Lucy walked forward and stroked its black skaled head. "Hello, Skiadrum." She greeted as his head nudged her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lucy. Steller already told me that you don't like to be called 'master'." He said bareing his teeth in a grin. "And I am available any day for you, just like I was for your mother."

Lucy smiled to the large beast. "Thank you! But I want you to meet some one." Skiadrum tilted his head in confusion en tell she motioned to the two gaping boys. "This is Sting and Rogue. Rogue is one of the dragon slayers you trained, his wanted to meet you." Lucy said softly. Skiadrum bared his teeth before he started to shrink, he was now the size of Lucy herself.

He walked to Rogue and looked him over after a while he smirked. "You are defiantly one of mine!" He gruffly laughed. Rogue gave a small smile to his adoptive parent.

"It's good to see you again, Skaidrum."

"Yes, but I will have to leave you now. My master has too much strain as it is. I will see you again soon, Rogue." Skaidrum gave him a pat on the head before disappearing. Rogue smiled to himself and looked back over to Lucy

**-Hope you like the chapter. I won't update as fast as I would like to but it will not be the end! Muwahahaha! **

**SINDER-CHAR out!**


	4. That Night

**Sorry about last chapter. My spell check wasnt working due to a few... cat issues and a smoking computer. So... hope you in joy this chapter.**

Looking back at Lucy he was about to give a thank you when she suddenly fell to her knees and coughed. A drop of blood runs down her chin from her mouth as her eyes widened. "Fuck. It reopened." She murdered.

Both boys ran to her side and grabbed her arms, trying to pull her up only to have her wince and yelp. "Lucy! Whats roung?" Sting asked panicked.

Her eyes were closed in pain and her teeth grit as she tried to speak. "...Wound ...Re-" She coughed again, "-opened..."

Rogue grit his teeth and suddenly picked her up, braidel style. "I'm taking her to are house. Go to the market and get bandiges, pads, and disinfectant." He commanded ruffly. Sting nodded and ran ahead of them.

Rogue followed as fast as he could, well with Lucy in his arms. He excited the forest and ran down the streets, getting weird looks from passer-byes. Just as Rogue got the their apartment so did Sting. They took her up to the geast room, where Sting placed a towel. He knew there wasnt going to be that much blood but he just wanted to be sure.

He laid her down on the bed and took off her black cloak and unbuttoned her dark blue bustier shirt. The wound was smaller than it was two days ago when they found her but it still took up most of the left side of her lower abdomen. Rogue stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound, after bandaged it he sat down next to the bed and took a beep breath, looking her over.

Lucy had fallen unconscious on the way to here, Sting went to sit in the living room, letting him do his work on her wound. Her breathing even and her face not showing any pain. Lucy's lips were parted slightly, drawing in her low breaths, and her eyes closed. Rogues eyes were drawn to her lips, full and pink, it was hard to resist the erge to kiss them.

Rogue started to lean in, hovering over her, he leant down and pressed his lips to her soft ones. Electricity shot threw his body at that point, his lips moved slightly, en tell she let out a small grown. He pulled back abruptly, seeing as she wasnt awake he blushed bright red and turned away from her.

Why was he acting like this? Why did he get so worried when Lucy had fallen? Maybe it was that she had shown him someone he cared about. She was so sweet to let him re-meat Skaidrum, even if he didn't remember him and if only for a minute. And last night when she had screamed 'NO' it was like a button was pushed inside his head. He ran to her as fast as he could, throwing open the door it was like his heart broke when he saw her curled up on her bed. He had told Sting that he could handle it, which he was surprised at since he couldn't handle crying girls **at all**. When she leaned into him he instinctively wrapped his arms around her and she cried. She trusted him enuf to cry, not even Yukino had trusted him that much. It surprised him to no end when she kissed him on the cheek, hell he had to close his eyes to concentrate on not blushing like mad. Even when she lay her head on his chest it was a shocker, she fit so well into his arms like that. Rogue had gotten the most restful sleep he has ever had, other than when he was with Skiadrum, with her in his arms.

Lucy rolled onto her side and let out a small moan. Rogue gave a found smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You've got me on the ropes, huh, Luce."

Lucy's head moved as she murdered. "Get out of my bed, trespasser..." He chuckled patting her head, then stopped when her eyes cracked open. "What are you doing?" She murdered.

Rogue quickly retracted his hand a tried to think of a good explanation as of why he was touching her. "N-nothing." Oh, well, that was lame.

She sighed and scooted to the other side of the bed. "Whatever, just get up here." Lucy said groggy as she patted the place beside her. Rogue blushed and looked down.

"W-what are you saying?"

Lucy sighed and turned over. "I don't think you want to stay on the floor, so get up here." She finished with a yawn. Rogue stared for a few minutes before getting up. He laid down on his back and pulled the blankets over them, he watched as she turned back over and put her head on his chest. One of his hands held her waist as the other was rubbing her arm slowly. "Mmm. Cumfy." She murmured sliding her hand over his abdomen. He smiled and let her eyes close.

**(Hahahah! It is done! Hope you like it. Please coment!**

**SINDER-CHAR out!**


	5. Teasing

**OK! So I finished this chapter... and I think it sucks. I still have writers block so it might not be that great. And I know I suck at spelling so if you find any miss spelled words forgive me. So... here's the story. **

**SINDER-CHAR**

* * *

Rogue's eyes opened slowly, there wasnt much light in the room but his eyes still had to adjust. He arched his back in a stretch when he noticed a wait on his chest. Looking down he found it was Lucy, she was sprawled on top of him with their legs intertwined and her nose nuzzled into his neck.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him. She hummed as a contempt smile crossed her face.

Soon Lucy's eyes cracked open and she stretched out her limbs. "Your awake." Her eyes widened as she heard the voice, she tried to push away only to have a sharp pain flow threw her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cussed putting a hand over her gash. Rogue quickly retracted his limbs.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Lucy nodded her head quickly then looked up at him. "F-fine." She said in a high-pitched voice.

Rogue sighed and helped her into a sitting position. "Right."

"By the way," Lucy started as she eyed him. "Why are you in my bed?" Rogue blushed and scrambled out of the bed as Lucy laughed.

He stood straight and looked her over. "That wasnt funny!"

Lucy held her stomic as she laughed. "But it was!" She fell back words, still laughing, when she felt the beds wait shift. She looked up and her eyes connected with Rogues as he got on top of her. "What are you doing?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing." He monotoned straddling her.

She eyed him before she smirked, leaning up she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer. "Doesnt look like nothing." She whispered into his ear then kissed him on the neck.

Rogue blushed and pulled back succesful falling off the bed. "I-I-I didn't m-mean any thing like t-that! I just wanted to tease you like you did me!"

"I know." Lucy said smugly, giggling. His eyes widened then turned into a glare.

"Your evil." He mumbled standing.

"I know." She said standing. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead. I'll get you some thing to wair." Rogue said heading to his door.

"Dont bother. I'm going to use my ring magic and then head out." She squeaked as she was pulled back into Rogues chest.

"Your not going anywhere. Your magics still straining your body. If you get into a fight or something it would be on Sting and I. And we can't have that, so your staying en tell your body's and magics back to normal." He said calmly.

"But I-"

"No buts. Your staying." Rogue said firmly. She pouted and headed out of the room, to the bathroom. Lucy stripped off her clothes and turned on the water, she hissed as the hot water hit her healing gash. Sighing she grabbed a black bottle of shampoo and rubbed it into her hair. It smelled of mint and tea tree, she liked it. After rinsing her hair out she grabbed another black bottle and rubbed its contents on her skin. Lucy rinsed herself off, then turned off the water.

Lucy stepped out and opened a cabinet that was next to the shower. Grabbing one of the many towels she dried herself off when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Its me. I have clothes." Rogue said. Lucy quickly cracked the door open and took the clothes from him.

After changing, Lucy found herself in a dark black tee-shirt that ended just above her knees and a pair of red shorts. She sighed as she took in her biggie appearance. Geass it wasnt going to get better than this, she thought walking out the door. Finding no one up stairs, and not wanting to open either of the boys doors, she sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes.

* * *

**It's a short chapter. So freaken short! But anyway I have a questions for you. **

**I have a few story's I'm working on now and I want to know your fave pairings. I really like La-Lu, Gra-Lu, Ga-Lu, Ro-Lu, and Jal-Lu. But I really don't want to post another Ro-Lu next so comment what couple you want me to post next, along with voting on my pole. What you comment wont effect the poll. And if you're wondering why I'm asking you to comment, it's because I have an idea that you'll see when I post my new story. I think you guys will like it. But I will not tell you any thing about it. So don't even ask. **

**And another thing, I have three story's out and its a coincidents that they are all Ro-Lu. The ones I posted are the ones that make sence and that I like most. So I'm out now BIE!**

**SINDER-CHAR!**


	6. Should I Continue?

**So I've been getting latly, mostly bad. but that's not what bothers me. It's all the good ones. **

**"I love your story, its got a good plot and I'm wondering where its leading." - Annonomis**

**"Update soon! I can't wait!" - Still Annonomis **

**"OMG! Such a good story. Got any spoilers?" - Yep, still Annonomis **

**"Keep it up! I want to read another chapter soon!" - Hmm, not going to tell you the source**

**"Wow, its great. Havant read a story like it." - Shut up! I'm still not telling you who said it!**

**And I love that I got a P.M like that but now I'm feeling like I can't write the next chapter. It's not the writer's block because I'm just about to post the winner of the couples Poll, which is La-Lu. What I think it is pressure. I don't think I can live up to what they want. **

**So, if you will, please vote on my new poll; 'Should I continue my story's Lost and Found and Love, Lucky, and Lucy?' I need your votes.**

**SINDER-CHAR**


	7. ON HOLT

**I feel really bad about what I'm about to post... **

**I'v been in half way across the contry taking care you my ill grandmother for the past two weeks, unable to get internet. When I got back yesterday I started to freak out since I found over fifty new Reviews and had over 30 people's votes. When I heard my Obba-chan was sick I packed as fast as I could and got on a plane... and thus I forget my computer. And since all my Storys files were on my computer I couldnt write anything. I MISSED SO MANY STORYS UPDATS! (Sob, sob)**

**But thats not why I'm writeing this. The real reasion is that I wanted to let you all know I will be continuing both storys, I will just be putting them on hold for a few weeks en tell I figure out where I should take them. I have a few idias but I dont know if they'll work. So if you have any idias tell me it will help a lot. And in that time I think I will be posting a cuple one-shots, maybe two-shots. **

**La-Lu**

**Gra-Lu**

**Sti-Lu**

**Ro-Lu**

**Ga-Lu**

**Jell-Lu**

**Co-cy (I dont know what the thingy for Cobra-Lucy is)**

**Maybe an OCC-Lu**

* * *

**OK SO I WILL READ YOU ALL LATER **

**-SINDER-CHAR**


End file.
